


【博君一肖/pwp】没有题目

by cant_dont



Category: Bjyx
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 16:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20450120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cant_dont/pseuds/cant_dont





	【博君一肖/pwp】没有题目

【博君一肖/pwp】没有题目  
#算现实向  
#久别重逢什么柴什么火来着？？  
#最后发现写不了太多dirty talk 我心里的人设会崩

“我训练，可能半夜才回，你先休息吧。”

“哦。”肖战看着一桌子的菜，撇了撇嘴拎起筷子，菜还没送到嘴里，玄关传来一阵响动。

“Surprise！”

王一博带着大大的笑容蹦到肖战跟前，张开双臂：“惊不惊喜意不意外？”

嗯，今天也是战哥专供的可爱王甜甜。

黏黏糊糊抱了好一阵，肖战才想起自己做了半天的饭。

“哎你撒手，撒手！菜凉了！！狗崽崽你别啃我肩膀！！”

饭后。

肖战刚起身，狗皮膏药又贴了上来。

王一博胸膛紧贴肖战后背，故意埋头说话，刻意压下的嗓音低沉又磁性，格外勾人。

“一起洗澡。”

温热的气息洒在爱人颈项间，是说不出的暧昧与色气。

设想了一下可能的场景，肖战无声抗议。

王一博不依不饶，脸颊贴上肖战侧脸，不断轻蹭，撒娇道：“我可想你了。”

十分受用的肖战快速举手投降：“那你洗碗，我去放水。”

答应得轻易，王一博无论如何也没想到，不等他进浴室，肖战就睡在了浴缸里。

肖战这一觉本来睡得很安稳。

早晨被闹钟声吵醒，摁掉正睡个回笼觉时，臀间却多了一个又大又烫又硬的——

他将手往身后一探，握住那不安分地在自己屁股上蹭来蹭去的玩意儿，叹了口气，手上一用力，“别闹，再睡一会儿”。

身后果然一声闷哼，而后吻便如雨点般落在肖战脸颊，颈间。

“哥，一大早就谋杀亲夫啊。”

磁性又低沉的声音混着温热的气息，让多少人软了腰，但肖战并不买账，坚定地把头埋在枕头里。

王一博等不及了。

好不容易熬到两人一同休假，昨晚本该香艳无比的鸳鸯浴竟以肖战一进浴缸就睡着收场，一晚过去，怎么也该有精神了。

手掌从颈椎向下，在腰间流连了一阵，又慢慢移向爱人的下腹，不安分地挑逗、玩弄。

不久，性器被“挟持”的肖战就被弄得浑身瘫软，快感连连，睡意全消。他紧紧闭着眼睛，随着王一博的动作轻哼，“我衣服呢？”

身后一阵坏笑传来，“昨晚就脱光了。”

王一博握着爱人的阳物套弄了一阵，听着怀中人的哼声越来越急促，放开双手，压到肖战身上，跟他交换了一个极致缠绵的深吻。

吻毕，两人唇间牵出的银丝让肖战红了脸，正想侧脸躲开，却被按住。

王一博手探到床头柜，拿起润滑液淋在臀缝间，看着透明液体流遍穴口与臀峰的淫靡景色，勾起了唇。

手指迫不及待探到诱人的肉穴，王一博俯身又在爱人肩颈一带吮吻。

后穴传来的异物感让肖战身体一滞。

“嗯！”

“别乱动！太久没做了，你会疼。”

润滑剂的作用下，很快变得十分湿润，穴口被按压到松软，稍一用力，肉穴就张口，吸住他的指尖。两指深入，紧致火热的甬道立刻紧紧地包裹手指，王一博顿觉下腹更紧，他轻车熟路地找到敏感点，准确地按压在上面反复撩拨，肖战身子开始颤抖。

“你…够了…啊！别，不行！”

扩张得差不多，王一博挑眉，故意曲解肖战：“手指不行啊？那咱们换一个。”

王一博把肖战双腿分得更开，然后迫不及待，长驱直入。

久未迎客的肉穴还来不及感受被填满的不适，就被戳中了敏感点。

“啊！”

粗大的肉棒开始不断在肉穴中大力抽插，顶端更是毫不留情，次次都对准肖战的敏感点。

很快被快感夺去理智，肖战脸色潮红，双眼迷离，喘息和呻吟都从刚刚被疼爱到红肿的唇间溢出。

“哈啊，太大了…好深…嗯！里面！好舒服…”

闻言，王一博轻笑着调侃：“真浪。”

肖战顿时反应过来，意识到自己被快感支配，羞耻地抿紧了嘴。

可是诚实的肉体还是忍不住向王一博分享着他的感受。

湿热又紧致的内壁开始一张一合地吸吮侵犯它的粗长性器，王一博也不禁闷哼出声，他不得不停下玩弄肖战胸前红果的手，伸下去拍了拍他浑圆饱满的臀瓣。本是示意他放松，在看到激起的臀浪又忍不住开始大力揉捏。

“别夹那么紧，让我多操一会儿。”

害臊归害臊，肖战还是乖乖地放松了臀部，内心悄悄期待着身上人更猛烈的疼爱。

爱人也没有让他失望，挺动腰部，揉着肖战的翘臀快速地捣弄湿软的肉穴。

快感仿佛电流般在肖战全身涌动，舒服得令人头皮发麻。王一博胯骨撞击他肉臀发出的“啪啪”声更像是春药。

恍惚间，耳边传来声响，似乎是王一博有意逗他:

“乖，别咬嘴唇，叫出来。”

肖战记着王一博刚刚说他浪，摇了摇头。

王一博自然知道怎么治他，靠到肖战耳边，故意用压低后格外勾人的声音说:

“老公大不大？你满不满意？”

说罢，威胁似的停下动作。

身体对床上的粗言俗语十分受用，越发欲求不满，逼着肖战把羞耻心扔到了十万八千里之外。

“嗯…满意，你别，别停！”

“继续…继续好不好？还想要…”

王一博听着爱人求欢，红了眼，再也顾不上什么循序渐进九浅一深，一下一下狠狠地捅进肉穴深处。

肖战抬腰迎合身上人，全身泛起一片粉红，舒服得快要说不出话，被王一博带着薄茧的手大力揉捏的臀瓣更是爽得发麻，屁股忍不住轻轻蹭着那宽厚的手掌。

“嗯！好棒...再，再深一点....就这样...”

“就是那里...嗯啊！好舒服…不行了…”

王一博也是爱死了他这副模样，发狠道：“不行了？我看行得很！”

“不行…真的不行了…要…要到！到高潮了！”

肖战的额间的碎发被汗水打湿，再也盖不住水润迷离的双眼，被疼爱了许久的他一阵颤抖，挺着腰射出一股股精液，绞紧了肠道。

“射，射了…”

王一博被绞紧的内壁夹得精关大开，挺着肉棒用力地干到肉穴深处也射了出来。王一博伸手紧紧揽着肖战的腰，两人都轻轻喘着气，一起享受高潮的余韵。

半晌，肖战不安地动了动，红着脸低声说:“快拿出去。”

床下正经的肖战萌得王一博无法自拔，以调戏恋人为乐的小朋友又开始闹腾。

“拿什么出去？从哪里拿出去？嗯？”边说话，舌头缓慢地在肖战耳廓舔了一圈，还挺立着的肉棒又轻轻在肉穴了捣弄了几下。

肖战脸越来越红，只好把头埋进枕头里。王一博一笑，抽出自己依旧兴致高昂的肉棒，看着肖战股缝间的小嘴翕张着吐出一股股白浊，眸色又暗了几分。

“哥，昨晚欠我的鸳鸯浴是不是该补给我了？”

浴室。

浴缸里哗哗的放水也盖不住两人唇舌交缠发出的“啧啧”水声。

肖战被王一博压在墙上，一只脚勾在王一博腰间，猛烈的吻让两人舌间不断有口水滴下，肖战也被吻得脸色潮红一片。

两个不着寸缕的人很快擦枪走火。

两人亲的难舍难分，跌跌撞撞地走到了洗手池前。

王一博扳过他的肩膀，让他靠着洗手台，然后单膝跪地，张口含住恋人的性器。

舌尖轻轻刺激马眼，双手还不忘玩弄藏在森林里的两个肉球，很快把肖战带向第二个高潮边缘。

前面爽得要命的时候，后穴仿佛抗议般的开始蠕动，让肖战感觉一阵空虚。

推开王一博，肖战气喘吁吁地转身，用手撑着洗手台，两腿分开，腰塌下去翘起屁股。

诱人的后穴在挺翘圆润的臀瓣中若隐若现。

看懂了他的暗示，王一博被勾引得兽性大发，二话不说就提枪操了进去。

王一博手臂紧贴着肖战腰背，双手撑在肖战双手旁，唇齿不断在肖战肩膀吮吻，两人紧紧地贴在一起。

这一次，肉棒故意避开了敏感点。

肖战很快注意到王一博的举动，无奈妥协，开口道:“再…深一点…好不好…”

王一博挑眉:“说清楚，什么深一点？”

“乖，想要什么，好好跟老公说，说清楚老公就给你。”王一博不紧不慢地挺着腰说。

“想，想要你…”

粗大的性器快速刺入的快感大大地愉悦了肖战，他满足地低呼一声，呻吟不止。

肖战白嫩浑圆的肉臀让王一博爱不释手，揉面团一般的揉了一阵，忍不住开始拍打紧实的翘臀。

没多久，王一博就体会到了打屁股的妙处。他每一巴掌下去，肖战就会忍不住夹一下屁股，一下一下，白嫩的屁股被自己蹂躏的红肿，包裹着肉棒的嫩穴也又紧又热，王一博爽得舒了一口气，更加来劲。

肖战承受着来势汹汹的进攻，爽的几乎站不稳，身子后仰，靠进王一博怀里。

不多时，便哭叫着被生猛的恋人送上了第二次高潮。

这时，王一博突然出声。

“宝贝儿，抬头。”

肖战听话的抬头，这才发现眼前的一面镜子。看着镜子里的被操得双目失神，表情浪荡的自己，羞耻感让肖战更加兴奋，夹紧了肉穴。

“嘶————”王一博爽得一抽气，抬起肖战右腿，手臂勾住膝弯。

这个姿势让两人交合的部位立刻暴露在镜子前。

深红色的穴口吸吮着粗大的肉棒，两腿间满是白浊，穴口也被操出了白色的泡沫，更是淌个不停。  
王一博把肉棒拔出的时候还带出了内壁粉色的媚肉，被操得合不拢的小洞诱人得要命。

“哥，我厉不厉害？你看你的屁股，真带劲儿！”

“你…你闭嘴吧你！”

“怎么了？夸你呢！你看它一直缠着我，还流水呢，嘶——太骚了！”

说罢，不待肖战反应，又重重地插了进去，一阵狠干猛操。

肖战被镜子里自己吞吐大肉棒的画面刺激得不行，只感觉浑身一阵电流通过，又羞耻又舒服。

王一博又猛肏一阵，射精的欲望也被紧致湿滑的肉穴夹得越来越强。

“嗯啊轻点...不行了...那里好酸....要坏了...嗯”

“夹紧，让我射里面。”

王一博挺腰快速抽插了几十下，射进了肉穴深处。

感谢王一博先生的“辛勤付出”，肖战又是一场好觉。


End file.
